Seven Devils (Jenny)
by HarleyLaReina
Summary: When you make a mistake, you're supposed to make amends. You apologize and go on your way to do other things. But when you make a mistake with a villain, there is no turning back. After two girls made the mistake of stealing from Slade, they're forced to join his team or die. Self preservation won out with both of them and they now belong to him.


While listening to Slade command Juliet around through her earpiece, Jenny was in the middle of hooking up her end of communications with little results. She was never the tech-savvy that Robin was, but she was better than Juliet. Which was why she was the one in the control room and Juliet was the one who was risking her life out there. Or it may have been that Juliet was the one who actually had a relationship with Robin. Jenny had never met the guy and only knew what Juliet had told her about him. She had met Terra however, having been there to help her learn to control her powers. Jenny snapped back into reality when Slade slammed his fist against the keyboard, no doubt in anger at Juliet. Jenny felt her brow twitch. She adored her tech and someone hitting it was like someone hitting her child. If he wasn't her boss, she would have lunged at him.

"Scream louder." He demanded as Jenny finally got her earpiece to work. She placed it into her ear and heard the sounds of gunshots and Juliet's panting as she ran.

"Come on, Juliet. I know you've got air in those lungs." Jenny spoke as she began messing around with the controls, adjusting the sound levels so she could hear her friend better. Slade continue to demand Juliet scream even louder to get the Titans' attention while Jenny ended up getting feedback from the close proximity. "Ow.." She said, cringing and holding her ear.

Jenny looked over at Slade. He seemed happy, though who could really tell? He was always wearing that mask and his voice was always monotone. His posture, however, seemed pleased. Jenny adjusted the volume levels enough to hear other voices behind Juliet's. She frowned. The voices were quickly covered up by the fighting and shouts of triumph by the Titans.

When the sounds of machines and chaos settled, Jenny could finally hear the voices again. Juliet was talking to someone. "Amethyst." Slade spoke. His voice was always calm, but there was a tone of amusement in it as well. "Remember now.. play nice." The tone of his voice told Jenny that the ones who had fought off the machines were indeed the Teen Titans. That meant Robin and Terra.

A smile spread across Jenny's face. "Jules." She said, gaining her friend's attention. "Jules, you know what you have to do. Bring them home." She heard more voices, but Juliet didn't respond to her. She was talking to the Titans, introducing herself.

Juliet seemed to make a good impression, judging by the sounds that Jenny could hear on the other side of the communication. They sounded pleased and Slade wasn't yelling and throwing things. He was pleased as well. After a while, there was nothing but static on Juliet's end of the communicator. For a moment, Jenny was afraid something had happened but then a message came across her screen.

"Amethyst's communicator went offline." Jenny reported. She heard Slade come towards her from behind and saw his reflection in the monitors. He wasn't angry.

"Excellent. Now for your assignment." Jenny was confused. She was meant to stay here and monitor things, wasn't she? Jenny turned around in her chair and stood up. The ruby crystal that hung from her neck became still. It's chain glistened with what little light the hideout allowed. Slade looked from the monitors then at her, before speaking.

"I want you to head to Steel City." Steel City. But the Titans were in Jump City. "Once there, you are to infiltrate the Titans East. They may be far less accepting, especially once they learn of your.. abilities. But charm them. You're more than capable of doing that." He said.

Jenny felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed her fear before nodding, "Yes, sir. Anything you say." She was still confused though. She had thought she would join Juliet in Jump City. It appeared though that Slade had other plans.

"We're going to play a game, Ruby. The first person who gives me my prizes wins. The loser dies." Jenny's mouth fell open in surprise. Win or die. She nodded, despite herself and left the room, heading to her room.

Walking the dark halls was nothing new to her. Straight from the Control Room, take a right turn, and the last door on the left was her's. Upon reaching the door, she sighed. There were so many thoughts running through her mind. She took another step forward and the metal door slid open, allowing her to enter. It wasn't much of a room. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk littered with mechanical parts and wiring, and some knick knacks lining a small bed-side dresser.

Jenny walked over to the wardrobe, looking inside and grabbing what seemed like an ordinary gym back. Possibly the only gift Slade had given her. She could remember the day she found out the secrets it hid. She placed the bag on her bed and unzipped it, starting to pack it with some essentials and anything else she may need for the assignment.

"Clothes, gloves, tools, hair brush.." Jenny listed off as she went through her belongings. "Yeah, that's everything." She smiled and put the items into her bag, zipping it up. She threw the strap over her shoulder and walked to the door. She gave the room one last glance and left. The metal door closing made her heart feel heavy. Win or die.

Once outside the hideout, Jenny took a deep breath of what she would call freedom. She looked around before taking her first step off the island that held Slade's hideout. It was straight to Jump City from there and she was not going to look back at the prison she had left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Companion to my main fic _**Seven Devils**_. This is told from Jenny's POV. My cousin wrote this and I edited it. I'll still be posting Juliet's chapters, but this one is for Jenny.


End file.
